Heechul's pregnancy
by Lady ChulHee
Summary: Heechul punya 4 seme dan lebih gilanya lagi heechul di hamili secara bersamaa oleh ke empat manusia itu ! Skrg , yang jadi pertanyaan adalah siapa ayah bayi yang di kandung heechul? /YAOI/Mpreg/don't like? Don'tread !
1. Chapter 1

**Heechul's Pregnancy**

**Yaoi/Mpreg**

**M**

**Main cast : **

**Heechul**

**Hangeng **

**Siwon **

**Kyuhyun **

**Donghae **

**PROLOGEU**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Kim Hee Chul **_

_**Seorang namja yang memiliki kecantikkan yang melebihi wanita. Pemilik café. Dia mempunyai pesona yang luar biasa yang dapat memiikat para yeoja maupun namja? Tapi sayang namja ini sudah mempunyai kekasih , bahkan kekasihnya 4!**_

_**Tan Han Geng**_

_**Namja berdarah china ini adalah seorang dokter muda di Seoul International Hospital. Dokter yang sangat di idolakan di kalangan rumah sakit karna ketampanan dan kepintarannya itu. Kekasih pertama heechul. **_

_**Choi Si Won **_

_**Tampan iya. Kaya iya. Baik? Iya juga. Apasih yang kurang dari presdir Choi corp ini? no one. Presdir mungkin jabatan yang terlalu tinggi untuk usianya sekarang. Tapi itu kenyataanya dia memimpin perusahaan sejak usia 18 tahun. Ayahnya mewariskan seluruh hartanya kepada anak tunggal keluarga choi ini. kekasih kedua heechul**_

_**Lee Dong Hae**_

_**Wajahnya selalu menghiasi beberapa majalah fashion dan pekerjaanya hanya berlenggak-lenggok di atas catwalk. Model tampan dan maskulin ini siapa yang tidak tau? Banyak tawaran menjadi artis untuknya namun semua ia tolak karna dia hanya mau tetap berada di dunia model ini. senyuman childishnya sangat menawan tak ada yang dapat menolak senyuman itu. Banyak model cantik yang mendekatinya namun apa daya dia hanya Cinta mati dengan yang namanya ' kim hee chul '. Kekasih ke tiga heechul. **_

_**Cho Kyu Hyun **_

_**Mahasiswa universitas Kyunghee ini terkenal memiliki IQ yang di atas rata-rata. Hacker? Kata 'hacker' sangat melekat di dirinya , dia seorang hacker , dapat menembus data Negara AS yang sangat di jaga ketat ke amanannya. Namja ini satu-satunya manusia yang 'pelit' ekspresi. 'senyuman ku hanya untuk chullie' itu yang di katakannya jika ada yang bertanya knapa ia tak pernah tersenyum. Tapi itu tak mengurangi ketampanan yang di milikinya bahkan dengan melirik dengan mata onyxnya itu para yeoja maupun namja yang berstatus uke akan kelepek-kelepek(?) kekasih keempat heechul. **_

**.**

**.**

**.**

awalnya hangeng siwon donghae dan kyuhyun adalah sahabat. Namun semua itu berubah sejak mereka datang ke café milik heechul dan terpesona oleh seorang kim heechul dan jatuh cinta di saat yang bersamaan. Mereka pun saling berlomba-lomba mendapatkan hati heechul. Tapi apa yang terjjadi ? heechul malah memacari mereka berempat dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Mereka berempat pun harus bisa berbagi kekasih. Namun di balik semua itu , sebenarnya heechul sedang bimbang siapa yang benar-benar dia cintai? Hangeng kah? Siwon? Donghae? Atau kyuhyun? Ah dia sendiri tak bisa menjawabnya.

Sampai suatu ketika heechul hamil. Keempat kekasihnya kebingungan soal kehamilan heechul. Mereka bukan membingungkan 'heechul namja knapa bisa hamil?' bukan ! yang mereka bingungkan adalah .. heechul hamil anak siapa?! Hangeng? Siwon? Donghae? Kyuhyun?

Mereka tak mau melepas tanggung jawab begitu saja. Mereka pun memutuskan untuk merawat heechul sampai bayi yang di kandung heechul lahir lalu di lakukan test DNA agar bisa mengetahui siapa ayah bayi yang di kandung heechul? Lanjutkan baca jika ingin mengetahui kisahnya ;)

.

.

.

RnR?

Bash? Protes pairing? Etc? gak Lady tanggepin. Lady gak pinter bikin note ;( jadi maaf kalo notenya singkat singkat. Hehehe..

_Lady ChulHee_


	2. Chapter 2 : eps1

**Heechul's Pregnancy**

**Yaoi/Mpreg**

**M**

**Main cast : **

**Heechul**

**Hangeng **

**Siwon **

**Kyuhyun **

**Donghae **

**EPISODE 1 ;)**

**.**

**.**

_**Memiliki 4 orang pria di dalam hidup ku tidaklah mudah. Sifat mereka yang berbeda-beda terhadapku. Membuat ku sangat pusing , belum lagi saat mereka tidak akur. Membuat ku gila. **_

_**Bukannya aku serakah karna memiliki 4 kekasih. Ini di karenakan mereka semua tidak mau berpisah denganku. Mereka bagaikan 'penguntit' di hidupku. **_

_**Soal cinta? Aku masih bingung aku harus mencintai siapa? Bertanya pada mereka tidak ada gunanya yang ada hanya adu mulut nantinya. 'yak ! heechul hyung milikku!' 'tidak tidak dia adalah princessku!' 'yak kau sembarangan saja ! dia hanya milik evil seorang ! demon milik devil!' 'hey hey hey jangan sembarangan memboikot milik orang! Chullie milikku!' hahh… aku hanya pasrah ketika tubuh ku mulai di jadikan bola pinball oleh mereka.**_

_**Eottheoke? Apa yang harus ku perbuat ? melepaskan semuanya? Aku hanya mencoba bersikap adil. Tetapi mereka semua sama-sama keras kepala yah.. mau bagaimana lagi… **_

_**Dan suatu kejadian menimpaku .. dan membuat mereka semua kerepotan .. tapi sisi baiknya , aku lebih bisa melihat mereka begitu rukun dan bekerja sama dalam proses menjadi calon ayah kkk~ terima kasih tuhan .. kau menitipkan malaikat kecil ini di kehidupan kami .. **_

.

.

.

"engh … secara medis tn. Kim tidak ada penyakit tapi …" dokter sedikit ragu dengan dianogsanya setelah memeriksa heechul tadi. Kini dokter duduk di hadapan 4 pria yang mengaku sebagai kekasih heechul itu. "tapi apa uisa?" Tanya siwon. "tn. Kim … hamil."

"MWO?! HAMIL?!" triak mereka berempat sukses membuat gendang telinga heechul , dokter , dan seorang perawat di sana hamper pecah(?)

.

.

.

Kini heechul duduk di kelilingi oleh 4 pria yang berstatus kekasihnya itu. "chullie .. kau benar-benar hamil?" hangeng masih tidak mengerti. "aku percaya heechul hyung bisa hamil karna kasus Mpreg itu sudah lumayan banyak , tapi yang jadi pertanyaanku adalah hyung hamil anak siapa?" kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap intens heechul. "ya benar kyu .. chullie hyung hamil anak siapa?" siwon mwngangguk setuju. donghae kembali bertanya. "kata dokter kandungan heechul hyung sudah berusia 3 minggu? Hyung 3 minggu lalu melakukannya dengan siapa?" keempat namja itu menatap serius heechul menunggu jawaban yang kluar dari bibir merah sexy itu.

"3 minggu yang lalu?" heechul tampak berpikir dan mengingat apa yng terjadi 3 minggu lalu. "dengan kalian." Jawab heechul singkat. "MWO?!" lagi-lagi pekikkan itu terjadi. "yak ! jangan berteriak!" bentak heechul. "ba-bagai mana bisa? Itu pasti anak salah satu dari kita.." ucap kyuhyun.

"mungkin saja memang anak kalian berempat? 3 minggu yang lalu … saat kau pagi pagi datang ke sini." Heechul mengalihkan pandangannya pada donghae. "saat aku baru habis mandi dan kau langsung 'mengerjai' ku dan kau hannie .." kini pandangannya berpaling pada hangeng "waktu kau mengajakku ke taman? Tiba-tiba kau berhenti di tengah jalan sepi dank au memperkosaku(?) di dalam mobil." tutur heechul dengan santai. "kau juga menerimanya chullie , kau yang menggodaku." Hangeng tak terima dengan kaimat terakhir heechul. "se sexy itu kah aku? Dan kau kyunnie … sore hari waktu kau meminta bantuanku mengerjakan tugas di rumah mu? Kau ingat kan?" kyuhyun diam mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi 3 minggu yang lalu. Ya dia tiba-tiba tergiur dengan bibir cherry heechul dan tadinya kyuhyun hanya berniat menciumnya berubah menjadi ciuman panas dan berakhir di atas ranjang(?). "uri siwonnie.." heechul mendekati siwon dan duduk di atas paha siwon. "mian karna aku menggoda mu waktu di club malam itu, saat itu aku tak sengaja melihat seseorang mencurigakan memasukkan sesuatu di minuman ku , dan aku menukarnya dengan milikmu ternyata itu obat peransang hehehe." Heechul menyengir watados di dpan siwon itu membuat siwon ingin menerkamnya lagi(?). "jadi itu anak siapa?" Tanya donghae. "ya anak kalian." Sahut heechul.

Hening..

1..

2..

3..

"TIDAK MUNGKIN." Teriak ke empatnya –lagi-

"YAK ! hobi sekali berteriak huh!" heechul pergi meninggalkan keempat pria yang sedang sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Lebih baik heechul kembali menidurkan dirinya di kasur kesayangannya.

.

.

.

_siwon's house_

keempat pria itu masih kalut dengan pikirannya masing-masing. "tidak mungkin ada DNA kita berempat di dalam satu bayi." Ucap donghae. "kemungkinan bisa jadi hyung.." sahut kyuhyun sebagai yang paling muda di antara mereka. "bagaimana kalau kita tunggu bayinya lahir saja? Setelah itu kita lakukan test DNA?" usul siwon. "ah hyung! Kau benar! Kita tunggu bayinya lahir saja dengan begitu kita tau itu anak siapa." Kyuhyun menyetujui usul siwon. "ya ya kau benar siwonnie, tapi kita tak bisa begitu saja melepas tanggung jawab , masa kita membiarkan chullie menjalani kehamilannya sendiri?" tutur hangeng.

"eumhh.." keempatnya tampak berpikir. "aku ada ide !" donghae memecah keheningan yang tadi terjadi. "apa?" Tanya tiga orang lainnya. "bagaimana kalau kita pakai rumah ini kita tinggal berlima dan merawat chullie sampai babynya lahir?"

"knapa harus rumahku?" sahut siwon yang sedikit tak terima knapa harus rumahnya? "yak rumah mu paling besar di antara kita , lagi pula kau tinggal sendiri yah.. ini demi uri heechullie." Ujar donghae. "ya benar kata donghae hyung , won hyung , rumah mu paling besar lagi pula fasilitas rumahmu juga lengkap hyung." Sahut kyuhyun. "baiklah kalau begitu , bagaimana menurutmu han hyung?" siwon mengalihkan pandangannya pada hangeng. "kita juga tinggal disini? Dan berbagi chullie?" Tanya hangeng. "yah semacam itulah." Sahut donghae sedikit tak rela mendengar kata 'berbagi' "tapi ini juga demi chullie dan baby yang ada di kandungannya." Tambah donghae lagi.

"jadi kapan kita akan pindah dan membawa uri chullie ke sini?" Tanya kyuhyun. "hmm bagaimana kalau besok?" usul siwon. "baiklah aku akan membantu siwon menyiapkannya." Sahut hangeng.

.

.

.

Di lain tempat ..

Heechul duduk di pinngiran jendela appartementnya sambil mengelus perutnya yang masih rata raut wajahnya tidak dapat di artikan dia terus menatap lurus kea rah luar. "umma bingung siapa appa mu baby.." gumam heechul. Tiba-tiba heechul menginginkan sesuatu. Heechul langsung menyambar smartphonenya dan mencari kontak hangeng entah kenapa dia ingin menelpon hangeng.

"yoboseyo?" sahut orang yang di sebrang sana.

"hannie … bisa minta tolong?"

"tapi chullie ini jam 1 pagi."

"hiks hannie gak mau eoh? Mau chullie pecat jadi pacar?! Huee.." tiba-tiba heechul menangis.

"ahh bukan gitu sayang .. aigoo arraseo , chullie mau minta tolong apa?"

"jinjja? Chullie mau coklat putih yang paling enak ! skrg gak pake lama ! *piip*"

"ta—pi .. arrh"

Tiba-tiba heechul berhenti menangis dan memutuskan panggilannya begitu saja. Hangeng hanya mendengus dan mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "coklat putih? Paling enak? Ini jam 1 pagi ! aishhh" gumamnya. Maka di mulai lah petualangan hangeng mencari coklat putih yang paling enak itu.

.

.

.

Drrrt drrtt drtt ..

Smartphone yang berlebel apple itu terus bergetar namun sang pemilik masih tak kunjung sadar dari alam mimpinya.

"yoboseyo?" dengan malas siwon mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"…"

"ahh hangeng hyung, ada apa hyung?"

"…"

"hah ? coklat putih yang paling enak? Ngidam yang aneh , arraseo hyung aku akan bantu cari."

"…"

"ne cheonma hyung."

PIIP

Sambungan terputus. Siwon dengan malas berjalan ke arah pintu kamarnya dan memakai mantel hangatnya. "coklat putih? Inikan jam 2 pagi , chullie chullie.." gumam siwon.

.

.

.

"siwon-ah kau sudah dapat coklatnya?" Tanya hangeng sambil berkeliling mencari toko coklat yang masih buka. "ya hyung aku sudah dapat coklat putih import dari swiss aku mendapatkannya di hotel bintang 5." Sahut siwon melalui sambungan telpon genggamnya itu. 'pasti mahal' batin hangeng. "brapa aku harus menggantinya?"

"tak perlu hyung , lagi pula ini untuk chullie hyung kan?"

"arraseo .. bisa kau antarkan padaku?"

"boleh aku yang memberikannya pada chullie hyung?"

"siwon-ah dia yang memintaku membelikkannya , jika kau yang memberikannya kau pasti tau apa akibatnya." Hangeng tiba-tiba takut jika chullienya akan marah dengannya karna bukan dia memberikannya coklat putih.

"bagaimana kalau kita berdua?" usul siwon.

"baiklah kalau begitu kau ku tunggu di parkiran gendung."

Siwon pun memputar balik mobilnya menuju apartement heechul. Sesampai di parkiran dia memparkirkan mobilnya di samping mobil hangeng parkiran itu tampak sangat menyeramkan. Ya , karna masih pukul 3 pagi. "kajja hyung." Mereka berdua pun berjalan beriringan menuju kamar heechul.

.

.

.

Di dalam apartement terlihat si Cinderella yang sedang resah menunggu kedatangan kekasih ah .. lebih tepatnya coklat putihnya. Beberapa kali ia bolak balik di ruang tengah sambil menonton tv sudah 3 jam ia menunggu coklat putihnya.

TING

TONG

Bel pintu berbunyi. Heechul sudah bisa menebak siapa yang datang.

Krek ..

Suara pintu ketika heechul membuka pintunya. "mana coklat putihnya?" tanpa babibu lagi heechul langsung to the point menanyakan coklat putih yang di tunggunya selama 3 jam itu. "chullie-ah persilahkan kami masuk dulu.." pinta hangeng. "coklatnya dulu baru boleh masuk." Tegas heechul. "igo .." siwon menyerahkan bungkusan coklat pada heechul. Mata heechul berbinar ketika membuka bungkusan tersebut. "kalian boleh masuk." Senyuman terus tersungging di bibir cherry itu. Apalagi setelah heechul mencicipi coklat tersebut. Omo.. lidah heechul benar-benar termanjakan. "sepertinya enak .. boleh kami mencobanya?" goda siwon. Heechul langsung menatap tak suka kea rah hangeng dan siwon. "shiro !" heechul menyembunyikan bungkusan tersebut di blakang tubuhnya. Hangeng hanya terkikik pelan melihat kelakuan heechul yang seperti anak-anak itu. "kau itu sudah mau punya anak .. knapa masih seperti anak-anak eoh? Kkkkk." Tambah hangeng. Heechul mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu sampai kedua pemuda yang ada di hadapannya kini berjuang menahan keinginannya untuk meraup bibir imut itu.

"kalian tak mau pulang? Kalian tak bekerja?" heechul mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"besok hari minggu chullie dan oh iya , hyung , kan ada sesuatu yang harus kita siapkan!" seru siwon dan menepuk pundak namja yang ada di sebelahnya kini. "oh iya." Hangeng juga teringat sesuatu yang harus ia lakukan. Heechul menatap curiga pada 2 kekasihnya itu. "kalian merencanakan apa?" heechul memicitkan matanya dan menatap kedua kekasihnya itu secara bergantian.

"ani kau akan tau nanti siang , skrg istirahatlah chullie , nanti siang kami akan ke sini lagi ppai." Hangeng mengecup bibir heechul. Siwon menatap tak suka pada hangeng. "ya , ppai chullie hyung sweet dream , jaga kesehatan dan juga bayi kita ne?" siwon mengecup kening heechul dan menyusul hangeng keluar. "kita?" gumam heechul.

.

.

.

T

B

C

.

.

.

Huee lady terharu sama para readers di chap prolog ! gumawo ne!

Neomu neomu kamsha !

Soal ide FF ini sebenarnya pengalaman Lady waktu masih main RP hehehe

Lady kan RP heenim tuh baru keempat seme di atas itu ngerebutin heenim omona sumpah bikin pusing *curcol

Oke tunggu chap selanjutnya , mungkin chap ini bisa di bilang garing (?) gak renyah ne tapi mungkin di chap selanjutnya lady bikin bagus deh k? ok~ kamshaaaa

RnR?

_Lady ChulHee_


	3. Chapter 3 eps 2

**Heechul's Pregnancy**

**Yaoi/Mpreg**

**M**

**Main cast : **

**Heechul**

**Hangeng **

**Siwon **

**Kyuhyun **

**Donghae **

**EPISODE 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Teukiteuk : sebenarnya chap 1 udah selesai sama-sama prolog kkkk okesip gumawo **

**rararyanfujoshiSN : itu yang akan jadi teka-teki , ya dong~ secara chullie kuat sehari langsung 4 seme hahahaha kalo lady sarankan jangan main RP deh RPw gak seru sekarang (?) **

**hatakehanahungry : iyadong secara heenim big space star (?) *apa hubungannya* oke sip lanjut baca neee ;) **

**Veeclouds : gumawo x)**

**Untuk yang lain thx udah mau ripiu ;* oke kita mulai EPS.2 nya !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mual, pusing , muntah-muntah di depan toilet sekarang menjadi aktifitas heechul di pagi hari yang cerah ini.

"baby .. kau menyiksa umma .." lirih heechul yang berjalan gontai keluar dari kamar mandi.

TING

TONG

'pasti mereka' batin heechul. Lalu membuka pintu depan apartementnya. "CHULLIE~" seru keempatnya sambil membawa bebrapa balon warna warni dan beberapa buket bunga. Heechul tersenyum melihatnya. "tapi hari ini bukan hari ulang tahun ataupun hari peringatan kita kan?" heechul melipat tangannya di dada dan bersender di pintu. "memang bukan.. tapi kami mau merayakan kepindahan mu ke rumah baru." Ucap kyuhyun. Heechul mengerenyitkan alisnya tanda tak mengerti. "apa maksud mu rumah baru?" Tanya heechul. Tanpa di sadarinya keempat namja itu sudah ngeluyur masuk ke dalam kamar heechul. "hei hei kalian sedang apa eoh? Kalian merampok rumah ku?! Astaga aku di rampok oleh kekasihku sendiri HEI!" heechul menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana para semenya memasukkan barang-barang pentingnya ke dalam koper dan tas.

Siwon dan kyuhyun keluar membawa koper berisikan baju heechul. Sedangkan donghae membawa tas yang berisi penuh peralatan dan pernak pernik heechul. Tanpa mengubris omelan heechul . hangeng langsung mengangkat tubuh ramping heechul ke bahunya.

"berhentilah mengoceh kim heechul !" ucap kyuhyun. Bukannya diam heechul malah tambah ngomel.

Mereka semua masuk ke mobil van milik donghae. "hei kalian menculikku?!" teriak heechul. Keempat namja itu menggeleng. "terus kalian mau bawa aku kemana?!" teriak heechul lagi. "slow baby .. sperti yang di katakana kyuhyun tadi , kita akan ke rumah baru.." hangeng mengusap puncak kepala heechul. "iya rumah baru untuk mu dan uri baby chullie~" sahut donghae. "kami akan tinggal bersama mu." Sahut siwon. "untuk?" Tanya heechul. "merawat kau dan uri baby ~" sahut kyuhyun lalu tersenyum lembut melalui kaca spion.

"astaga kalian benar-benar.. ahh ! gumawoo !" heechul sumringah memeluk siwon dan hangeng yang ada di sebelah kanan dan kirinya. "aish jinjja seharusnya aku juga di belakang." Kesal donghae iri melihat adegan teletubis (?) di kursi blakang. "dan seharusnya aku tidak menyetir aku juga mau !" tambah kyuhyun ikut protes ingin di peluk juga.

.

.

.

Mobil van putih memasuki halaman sebuah mansion besar milik tuan besar itu. Dan berhenti di di dekat pintu masuk mansion itu. Kyuhyun yang duduk di kursi kemudi turun terlebih dulu. Sedangkan di pintu belakang hangeng turun lebih membawa koper milik heechul dan di susul heechul. Mereka di sambut beberapa orang pelayan yang membantu membawa barang-barang heechul.

"kau bercanda? Ini rumah mu kan?" heechul menolehkan pandangannya pada siwon. "jadi rumah kita sekarang." Siwon tersenyum memperlihatkan kedua lesung pipinya itu. Heechul membalas tersenyum. Dan berjalan masuk ke dalam mansion itu.

Sementara keempat kekasihnya itu sibuk mengurus barang masing-masing. Terutama membereskan barang-barang milik heechul yang tak bisa di bilang sedikit. "chullie , kalau kau mau apa-apa panggil kami atau bibi park ne? aku mau ke kamar dulu." Ucap siwon. Hanya di beri anggukan oleh heechul yang masih sibuk dengan dunianya melihat-lihat mansion besar milik siwon itu. Heechul terus mengangumi rumah besar itu. Sampai akhirnya dia lupa menanyakan kamarnya. Sampai seorang wanita paruh baya mendekati heechul. "nona mencari sesuatu?" Tanya wanita yang ternyata bibi park. "no-nona? Aku? Ah iya aku mencari letak kamar ku yang mana?" Tanya heechul. "mari saya antar.."

.

.

.

"apa aku tidak salah kamar? Eoh?" heechul melongo di depan kamar yang sangat mewah seperti kamar di hotel berbintang itu. "tidak nona kim , ini kamar yang di siapkan para tuan muda. Permisi~" bibi park pergi meninggalkan heechul yang dengan ragu-ragu memasuki kamar itu. "wah~" heechul berdecak kagum melihat interior yang beraksen eropa klasik tersebut. di pojok ruangan terdapat meja rias yang di atasnya sudah tersusun rapi peralatan heechul. Heechul mendudukan dirinya di atas kasur berukuran queen itu. "beruntung sekali aku hamil anak tuan muda ne hahaha." Heechul berbicara pada dirinya sendiri sampai beberapa lama dia membaringkan tubuhnya ke kasur itu. "nyaman sekali ahh~" heechul menggeliatkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang dan memeluk guling yang ada di sampingnya. Sampai akhirnya ia tertidur pulas.

.

.

.

"omo manis sekali Cinderella kita kalau sedang tidur ne?" ucap donghae. Keempat namja yang berstatus seme itu berniat untuk mendatangi heechul namun niat mereka terhenti saat melihat sang Cinderella telah tertidur pulas. "iya , tapi saat dia bangun dia akan berubah menjadi devil yang menyeramkan." Sahut kyuhyun. "tapi itu tak mengurangi kecantikkannya kan?" sahut siwon lagi. "tetapi aku lebih setuju apa yang di katakana kyuhyun." Ucap hangeng. "hahaha hyung kita tos dulu." Kyuhyun dan hangeng pun bertos ria sampai tak sadar bahan gosippan mereka (?) sekarang tengah berdiri di hadapan mereka. "hoamms , tak baik membicarakan orang yang sedang tidur." Ucap heechul. "c-chullie , bukannya kau tidur tadi?" Tanya hangeng. "bagaimana aku bisa tidur kalau kalian menggosip di depan pintu kamar ku?" tutur heechul

"baiklah kami akan pergi , kau kembalilah istirahat chullie , sweet dream mimpikanllah ikan yang tampan ini." donghae mendorong tubuh heechul kembali masuk ke kamar. "aku tidak jadi ngantuk."

"terus chullie mau apa eoh?" Tanya donghae. "cari kan aku sate padang." Heechul menatap penuh harapan pada donghae. "sate padang?" what? Sate padang? Emang ada sate padang di seoul? "iya sate padang , sekarang ne , gak pake lama udah cari sana." Heechul kembali mendorong tubuh donghae keluar.

BLAM

Heechul menutup pintu kamarnya dan menguncinya. Dia tak mau kegiatan 'sleeping beauty'nya terganggu.

"chullie minta apa hae?" Tanya hangeng. "sate padang." Lirih donghae. "ah? Cari di mana tuh? Emang ada di seoul?" Tanya kyuhyun. "ah maaf aku ada panggilan rumah sakit bye." Hangeng melesat pergi sebelum di mintai tolong untuk mencari sate padang. Cukup mencari coklat putih di jam 1 pagi ia tak mau lagi mencari sate padang di seoul. "wah sepertinya aku juga ada meeting hari ini baiklah aku pergi dulu." Siwon ikut ikutan pergi. Donghae menatap tak percaya pada kedua 'saingan'nya itu. Padangannya beralih pada kyuhyun. "aku ada—" perkataan kyuhyun terputus karna donghae menyelanya. "hari ini hari sabtu taka da kuliah di hari sabtu tn cho kajja ikut aku." Donghae menyeret kyuhyun untuk menemaninya mencari sate padang di seoul. "yak hyung aku ada janji dengan changmin!"

"tidak menerima bantahan !"

"hueee hyungggg…." Di mulai lah petualangan kyuhae mencari sate padang.

.

.

.

"aku berjanji setelah ini tak akan membuat Cinderella itu hamil lagi." Donghae membanting tubuhnya di sofa. Kelelahan setelah berkeliling kota seoul hanya untuk mencari sate mereka tak dapat juga. "apa yang harus kita katakana pada chullie , hyung?" Tanya kyuhyun yang juga ikut sama frustasinya. "entahlah aku tak tau." Sahut donghae frustasi.

"udah dapat sate padangnya?" tiba-tiba suara itu muncul di antara mereka. "ah anu eng…" donghae kebingungan harus menjawab apa. Heechul memperhatikan wajah frustasi donghae dan kyuhyun. "hahahaha." Tiba-tiba heechul tertawa lepas membuat dua orang di hadapannya itu kebingungan. "w-waeyo?" Tanya kyuhyun. "bodoh .." ucap heechul. "kalian benar-benar mencarinya? Hahaha aigoo katanya kalian pintar , sudah tau sate padang gak ada di seoul masih aja di cari." Tambah heechul santai. Kyuhae menatap tak percaya pada heechul yang kini tertawa puasa. "bukannya kau menginginkannya?" Tanya donghae. "siapa bilang? Aku kan bilang 'carikan' bukan 'aku mau' hahahaha aduh ahh capek." Heechul mendudukkan dirinya di sofa yang lainnya lagi. "tuh kan benar dia itu rajanya evil ! aishh jinjja ! dia membuat kita harus berkekliling seoul selama setengah hari ! huaa kejam !." seru kyuhyun yang tak terima dirinya harus berpanas-panas hanya untuk mencari sate padang yang jelas-jelas taka da di korea!

Donghae hanya memejamkan matanya dan memijit-mijit keningnya yang sangat pening sejak tadi. Heechul yang tak berhenti tertawa puas dan kyuhyun di sampingnya tak henti-hentinya mengomel.

'apa salah ku ya tuhann… T^T' batin donghae.. #poor donghae (?)

.

.

.

Kehamilan heechul merupakan suatu masalah yang sangat membuat keempat pria tampan ini pening setengah mati. Sudah 2 bulan mereka tinggal dan merawat heechul bersama. Sudah 2 bulan ini juga mereka harus extra sabar menghadapi perubahan sifat heechul yang menjadi lebih sensitive dan lebih cerewet itu.

"aku gak mau sarapan !" tegas heechul pada hangeng yang membujuk heechul untuk turun sarapan di bawah. "ayolah nanti kamu sama baby sakit lho chullie.." bujuk hangeng.

"gak mau ! nanti aku muntah lagi ! kau tau itu sangat menyiksa …"

"baiklah kalo gak mau sarapan , aku bikinkan susu ne chullie?"

"gak mau juga !"

"ishh waeyo?"

"susunya gak enak iuuwwhh.."

"tapi itu bagus buat baby , chulliie.."

"aku mau minum tapi ada satu syarat.."

"apa?"

"lewat bibir hannie minumnya…" hangeng menyeringai. "arraseo .. tunggu di sini.." hangeng pun kluar membuat susu hamil untuk heechul. Setelah beberapa lama dia kembali membawa segelas susu. Hangeng meminum susu itu tapi tak menelannya. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir heechul tapi …

Drrtt drrtt drrrt ..

Smartphone milik hangeng berbunyi. Dan reflex hangeng menelan susu itu dan mengangkat telpon yang ternyata dari kepala bagian rumah sakit. Setelah menutup telpon hangeng baru menyadari tadi susu yang hendak di berikannya pada heechul di minumnya ! astaga itu kan susu ibu hamil .. dia meminum setengah gelas susu itu ! hangeng merutuki dirinya sendiri betapa bodohnya dia !.

"hannie kau meminum susuku .." ucap heechul membuyarkan lamunan hangeng.

"aku tau .." lirih hangeng

"hannnie ? gwechanayo?"

"ne . . . nan gwechana . . . habiskan sisanya ne aku mau ke rumah sakit dulu."

.

.

.

Heechul duduk di sebelah kyuhyun yang hari ini memang libur. Hanya kyuhyun yang libur. Sebenarnya sih gak ada kerjaan , ke kampus? Buat apa dia belajar tentang pelajaran yang sudah di kuasainya itu?

"kyunnie …" panggil heechul manja pada kyuhyun yang di sebelahnya sedang asik dengan pspnya.

"ne chullie chagi?" sahut kyuhyun tetapi matanya tak lepas dari genggaman benda hitam itu.

"kyunnie cinta chullie kan?"

"ne chullie , knapa harus menanyakan itu eoh?"

"jinjja?"

"ne jeongmal .."

"kyunnie masih tetap cinta kalau laptopnya gak sengaja chullie rusak." Heechul menatap kyuhyun dengan wajah watadosnya.

"iya sayang kamu itu segalanya bagiku , paling cuman blank kan? bisa kyunnie baikin kok." Kyuhyun mempause gamenya dan tersenyum manis kea rah heechul.

"gak blank .. tapi.."

"tapi apa?"

"laptopnya meledak."

"…"

"kyunnie…"

"…"

"cho kyuhyun…"

"MWO?!"

.

.

.

**T**

**B**

**C**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Asekk apdet kilat lagi soalnya kalo gak kilat ntar hilang ide (?) hahaha ~ **

**Oke itu baru hangeng dan kyuhyun. Belum dengan siwon dan donghae ! next chap ! hahaha !**

**RnR? **

**_Lady ChulHee_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heechul's Pregnancy**

**Yaoi/Mpreg**

**T-M**

**Main cast : **

**Heechul**

**Hangeng **

**Siwon **

**Kyuhyun **

**Donghae **

**EPISODE 3 **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Wuih mian sebelumnya .. gak bisa balas ripiu satu-satu soalnya ripiunya hampir sama semua 'knapa laptop kyu bisa meledak?' jawabannya adalah . . . . (?) chullppa numpahin kopi ke laptop kyu , terus meledak deh /? Hahahaha **

**Oke oke maksih yang udah mau polow dan baca fic absurd ini saya terhura membacanya(?) **

**Oke nikmatin episode kali ini jeng jeng…. !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tok tok tok

Heechul mengetuk pintu ruang kerja siwon. Dan menyimbulkan kepalanya di balik pintu. "chullie? Masuk lah kemari~" panggil siwon menepuk-nepuk sofa kosong di sebelahnya. Heechul duduk di samping siwon. "wonnie , kau sedang baca apa ? serius sekali?"

"ini alkitab hyung , kau mau baca?" whut? Heechul seorang ateis mana mungkin dia mau baca alkitab.

"kau lupa kalau aku ateis?"

"tapi hyung kalau kau percaya tuhan hidup mu akan baik."

"maksud mu jika aku tak percaya tuhan hidup ku tidak baik begitu?!"

"ani .. maksud ku bukan begitu rell.."

"aku tau maksud omongan mu itu apa tn choi! ." heechul membalik tubuhnya dan memmunggungi siwon.*ceritanya ngambek* siwon melingkarkan tangan besarnya itu di perut heechul yang sudah lumayan buncit. Memeluknya erat. "mian mian aku gak maksud ngomong gitu kok sayang.." bujuk siwon. Siwon menggesek-gesekan hidung mancungnya di pipi mulus heechul. Heechul tetap tak bergeming.

"chullie.."

"…"

"choi heechul~"

"…"

"mianhae …. , sebagai gantinya aku akan melakukan apapun untuk mu.." ucap siwon lagi. Heechul langsung menoleh dengan mata berbinar. "apapun?" tanyanya.

"iya apapun itu."

"kau yakin?"

"seyakin-yakinnya."

"kalau begitu jadilah pelayanku selama 3 minggu." Ucap heechul santai. MWO? Pelayan? Tapi dia tuan besar di rumah ini? dan sekarang dia harus jadi pelayan di rumahnya sendiri? Dan melayani kekasihnya yang super duper cerewet ini? oh astaga, demi tuhan siwon menyesalli perkataannya tadi. Tapi mau tidak mau dia harus menyanggupi permintaan heechul kalau tidak? Dia akan tau akibatnya.

"b-baiklah.."

.

.

.

Donghae turun dari kamarnya tergesa-gesa. Berkeliling rumah seperti mencari sesuatu yang berharga. "hey hae hyung, kau sedang mencari apa?" Tanya kyuhyun menhampiri donghae yang terlihat panic. "tadi siapa yang masuk ke kamar ku?" Tanya donghae balik. "kalau tak salah chullie , waeyo?"

"dia tadi membawa apa saat kluar kamar ku?"

"sekeresek sampah."

"di mana chullie?"

"di halaman belakang." Tunjuk kyuhyun.

Donghae langsung menuju ke tempat yang di tunjuk oleh kyuhyun. Dia melihat heechul sedang membakar sesuatu. "chullie , kau kah yang tadi membersihkan kamar ku?" donghae mendekati heechul. "ne donggie~ waeyo?"

"aku merasa ada yang hilang di kamar ku, ah iya kau sedang membakar apa?"

"apa yang hilang? Hanya setumpuk majalah tak berguna yang ku dapat di kamar mu."

"ohh majalah …" tunggu .. majalah? Jangan-jangan koleksi majalah dewasanya?! "Yak chullie hentikan apinya ! omona ! majalah-majalah ku !" donghae panic mengetahui kalau yang sedang di bakar heechul itu adalah majalah koleksinya !

"Mwo?"

BYUR

Donghae menyiram api tersebut namun sayang.. koleksi majalahnya itu sudah berubah menjadi abu. Donghae berlutut di depan abu abu itu. "majalah ku .." lirihnya.

"mian aku tak tau kalau itu berharga…"

"…"

"mianhae.."

Donghae menoleh dan tersenyum kea rah heechul. "gwechana.." ucapnya. "jinjja?"

"ne cantik.. kau lebih sexy daripada gambar-gambar majalah itu.." gombal donghae. Semburat merah muncul di pipi porselen heechul. "gombal.. baguslah kalau kau tak marah aku mau tidur siang dulu bye donghae~" heechul kembali masuk sambil bersenandung ria.

1..

2..

3..

"HUAA!" donghae meraung-raung menangisi koleksi majalahnya yang sudah menjadi abu.

.

.

.

Semakin hari semakin banyak kerepotan yang menimpa keempat seme heechul. Tepat pukul 20.00 KST tepatnya di ruang keluarga mansion tersebut siwon, donghae, hangeng, kyuhyun berkumpul untuk membicarakan tentang perubahan sifat heechul yang sangat merepotkan itu.

"dia sudah tidur?" Tanya hangeng pada siwon yang baru keluar dari kamar heechul. Siwon mengangguk. "baguslah." Lirih donghae. Sedangkan kyuhyun sedang asik dengan kekasih keduanya 'PSP'.

"brapa usia kandungan heechul skrg?" siwon mendudukan dirinya di samping kyuhyun dan di hadapan hangeng dan donghae. "3 bulan." Jawab hangeng singkat. "berarti masih 6 bulan lagi?arrh." kyuhyun yang sejak tadi diam tiba-tiba bersuara dan menghempaskan pspnya. "kita harus bersabar." Sahut siwon. Semua menghela nafas berat.

.

.

.

Menginjak usia kandungan ke empat heechul semakin sensitive. Mood swingnya pun semakin jadi. Kadang heechul tiba-tiba menangis hanya karna menonton drama-_-. Kadang dia marah tanpa sebab setelah itu dia langsung tertawa atau tersenyum bahagia dan itu terjadi hanya hitungan detik! Mari kita lihat contohnya

"huaaaa…" suara tangisan histeris heechul dari dalam kamarnya. Hangeng yang kamarnya berada di sebelah kamar heechul langsung bergegas menuju kamar heechul.

"chullie? Gwechana? Apa yang membuat mu menangis eoh?" hangeng menarik tubuh heechul yang mulai berisi itu ke dalam dekapannya.

"hiks hannie aku gendut…" heechul terisak.

"terus knapa sampai nangis?"

"kalau aku gendut aku jadi jelek ! huaaa.."

"cup cup , kamu gak jelek kok sayang "

"bohong! udah jujur aja kalo chullie jelek iyakan?! Huaaa !"

"sttss chullie jangan nangis ntar tambah jelek lho.."

"tuhkan ! chullie jelek …"

"e-e-ngga bukan gitu maksudnya ntar jelek beneran.. chullie cantik kok^^" tangisan heechul berhenti. Dan mengeluarkan heebum eyes power(?)

"jinjja?"

"ne jeongmal" hangeng mencubit pelan pangkal hidung heechul. Heechul tersenyum lebar di buatnya. "hehehe / hannie … mau nasi goreng.." pinta heechul

"kajja kita beli."

"engga .. maunya buatan hannie .. yah ? yah?"

"arraseo~ kajja~" beruntunglah nasib hangeng karna ia bisa memasak dengan baik hahahah. Dan sepertinya heechul sudah melupakan masalahnya tadi? Ya begitulah kim heechul.

.

.

.

Setelah makan malam heechul dan keempat semenya duduk di sofa di dpan tv. Heechul memilih menonton ju-on*horror* padahal dia sendiri takut akan hal hal horror tapi entah kenapa dia ingin sekali menonton itu. Heechul malah mengotot minta temani oleh mereka berempat. Heechul duduk di apit oleh keempat namja berstatus seme itu di sebelah kanan heechul ada kyuhyun dan hangeng sedangkan di sebelah kiri heechul ada siwon dan donghae. Beruntung sofa itu panjang dan cukup untuk mereka berlima. Film pun di mulai semuanya tampak focus menonton sampai taka da kata-kata yang keluar lagi dari mulut mereka. Sampai ..

"aaaa!" teriak heechul takut dan reflex langsung memeluk kyuhyun dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher kyuhyun. Ketiga lainnya langsung menatap horror kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tak peduli yang penting dirinya yang di pilh heechul (?) langsung tersenyum menang.

"hyungie~ gwechana hantunya udah gak ada." Kyuhyun mengusap puncak kepala heechul

"hey hey berhenti berpelukkan." Tegur donghae.

"anii chullie takut.." heechul malah mengeratkan pelukkannya pada kyuhyun itu sangat membuat kyuhyun dalam bahaya.

"sebaiknya hentikan filmnya , ganti dengan yang lain?" usul siwon.

"chullie maunya film apa?" Tanya kyu.

"hmm .. gak deh chullie gak jadi nonton chullie mau tidur aja."

Siwon , kyuhyun , hangeng , donghae saling berpandangan 'tadi ngotot mau nonton , skrg mau tidur?' batin mereka.

"jalja~" heechul melenggang santai menuju kamarnya. "hahh…" dengus keempatnya.

.

.

.

_Seoul internasional Hospital_

"dokter tan." Hangeng yang merasa namanya terpanggil pun menoleh kea rah orang yang memanggilnya. "ah dokter kim, bagaimana hasil pemeriksaan heechul?" Tanya hangeng pada sahabatnya yang juga sesame dokter namun beda spesialis. "baru saja aku akan memberitahumu dokter tan ,sejauh ini bayinya sehat-sehat saja , kalau bisa dia lebih banyak istirahat lagi." Jelas dokter kim atau bernama lengkap kim jong woon itu. "syukurlah.." ucap hangeng. "oh iya satu lagi han …"

"apa?"

"heechul-ssi mengandung anak kembar." Ucapnya. Mimic wajah hangeng langsung berubah terkejut. "mwo?jinjja?kembar?" ucapnya kaget. "geure , kalau tak percaya kau bisa baca sendiri hasil pemeriksaannya, igoo.." jongwoon menyerahkan amplop berwarna putih itu. "kalau begitu aku kembali dulu pasienku menunggu , annyeong dokter-tan."

Hangeng masih diam di koridor tersebut sambil membaca kertas yang di berikan jongwoon tadi. Dia membaca dengan seksama. Dan terus mengulangnya. "kembar? Berarti 2? Aishh.." hangeng mengacak rambutnya. Sepertinya setelah bayi-bayi itu lahir harus benar-benar melakukan tes DNA supaya bisa mengakhiri kebingungan yang terngiang di otak hangeng.

Ddrrrtt dddrtttt

"we?" hangeng menjawab dengan bahasa cina karna dia tau siapa yang menelpon.

"_**gege , ini aku zhoumi , ge bisakah gege menggantikan aku untuk operasi bedah? Aku ingat kalau gege satu spesialis denganku . Ayolah ge , aku tidak bisa , itu hari ulangtahun anak kami "**_

"kau jauh menelpon ke korea , di china kan banyak dokter yang satu spesialis dengan mu "

"_**ku mohon ge , aku maunya gege."**_

"aish , baiklah , kapan?"

"_**minggu depan ge , nanti aku yang bayar tiket pesawat gege pulang pergi oke?"**_

"baiklah baiklah akan ku usahakan ya? Aku sedang sibuk bisa tutup telpnya?"

"_**baik ge , sampai jumpa." **_

TUTT

"anak itu .." hangeng mendengus masuk ke ruanganya. Dia akan ke cina minggu depan.

.

.

.

_Studio foto | lokasi pemotretan_

Donghae berpose-pose sekeren mungkin di dpan kamera fotographer yang sedang memotretnya. "jessica eratkan pelukkannya! , terus iya bagus!" seru sang fotographer. "break dulu baru nanti kita lanjutkan!" serunya lagi. "oppa kau memang model professional." Jessica model yang di pasangkan dengan donghae tadi mengacungkan dua jempolnya pada donghae sambil tersenyum manis. "kau terlalu berlebihan sica kkkk." Donghae memang terkenal rendah hati di puji pun dia tetap rendah hati.

"donghae-ya." Panggil seseorang menyentuh pundak donghae. Donghae menoleh melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. "yunho hyung , ada apa?" yunho –manager donghae-. "aku baru saja menerima tawaran pemotretan majalah baru." Ucap yunho. "baguslah dimana pemotretannya?" Sahut donghae sambil mendudukan dirinya di depan meja rias yang ada. "di jepang , tepatnya Osaka." Donghae menoleh mendengar perkataan managernya. Dalam hatinya ia ingin bersorak karna akhirnya ia bisa ke negeri impiannya itu! "kau tak berbohong kan hyung?" Tanya donghae.

"Buat apa aku berbohong?" mata donghae makin berbinar ingin sekali ia meloncat-loncat kalau saja dia ingat imagenya. "uaaa kapan hyung kapan?" antusias donghae.

"minggu depan hae."

"asikk!"

.

.

.

_Choi's corp_

Siwon duduk manis di balik meja kantor yang ada di ruangan yang sangat besar itu. Sambil membolak-balik dokumen dan membacanya terus menandatanganinya itulah yang di lakukannya setiap hari bahkan masih ada setumpuk lagi di sebelah kanannya.

Tok

Tok

Tok

"masuklah." Ucap siwon. Seorang yeoja menyimbulkan kepalanya di pintu. "sajangnim .." yeoja itu menunduk hormat pada siwon lalu menegakkan tubuhnya lagi. "ada apa?" Tanya siwon. "ini jadwal anda minggu depan." Yeoja yang di ketahui bernama tiffany sekretaris siwon itu meyerahkan sebuah map berisi dokumen. Siwon menyambutnya sambil tersenyum lalu membaca dokumen itu. "pertemuan di las vegas?" Tanya siwon. "ne sajangnim." Sahut tiffany. "baiklah , siapkan semuanya ne." siwon menyerahkan lagi map yang tadi di bacanya. Lalu tiffany membungkuk hormat dan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

"minggu depan?" gumam siwon. "baiklah .."

.

.

.

_game center _

kyuhyun sedang berdiri di depan bangunan sederhana yang ber tuliskan 'game center'. Kyuhyun menunggu sohib sekaligus lawan mainnya dalam game. "terkutuk kau changmin!" gerutunya sambil memandangi jam tangannya.

"hey."

"AAA! Setan!" kyuhyun terkejut tiba-tiba ada seseorang menyentuh pundaknya. "yak aku bukan setan , yang setan itu kau !" kesal changmin. Yang ternyata orang itu adalah changmin. "yak kenapa kau yang memarahi ku ! seharusnya aku yang memarahi mu sudah telat neriakin orang lagi cih tak tau diri." Lidah tajam kyuhyun mulai bekerja (?) "yak neo!" kesal changmin lagi. "aish sudahlah ayo kita mulai." Ajak kyuhyun.

"tunggu." Changmin menahan lengan kyuhyun yang hendak masuk ke dalam gedung itu. "apa lagi?" Tanya kyuhyun. "kita undur saja permainan ada yang ingin ku bicarakan." Ucap changmin. "baiklah , kita ke mana?" Tanya kyuhyun lagi. "tempat biasaa wkwkwk." Sahut changmin

.

_Café _

"jadi apa yang mau kau bicarakan tn. Shim ?" Tanya kyuhyun sambil mengisap cappuccino yang di pesannya tadi. "jadi begini .. minggu depan aku ada rencana ke bali , aku ingin mengajak mu berlibur kyu." Ucap changmin. "jinjjayo?" mata kyuhyun membulat sempurna. Changmin mengangguk. Kyuhyun mengeluarkan ekspresi excitednya bali? Oh my gosh..

"kau memang sahabat terbaikku haa.." kyuhyun memeluk erat changmin. "ohoks ahks lepaskan sakit argh."

"mian hehehe.." sahut kyuhyun. "kalian sedang membicarakan apa?" tiba-tiba sebuah suara yang taka sing lagi di telinga kyuhyun. "heechullie/heechul hyung." Ucap kyuhyun bersamaan dengan changmin. Heechul mendudukkan dirinya di kursi kosong di samping kyuhyun. "sedang apa hyung di sini?" Tanya changmin. "dsar bodoh , masih bertanya kenapa aku di sini? Yang punya café ini kan aku cih." Kesal heechul. "oh iya ya.."

"heechullie , gwechana? Sudah minum vitaminnya kan tadi siang?" kyuhyun mengusap perut heechul yang sudah buncit itu. "sudah kyu tenang saja." Heechul balas tersenyum melihat kyu yang begitu perhatian , bukan kyu saja sebenarnya donghae , siwon , hangeng juga begitu.

"kapan ne kibum hyung hamil heuh .." changmin mulai membayangkan bagaimana kalau istri tercintanya hamil. Istri? Ya changmin sudah menikah dengan kibum bahkan sudah hamper 2 tahun. Tapi karna kibum sepertinya tidak sama dengan heechul yang mempunyai Rahim dan bisa hamil.

"oh iya , kalian tadi membicarakan apa?" heechul kembali ke pertanyaan pertamanya tadi. "oh itu , changmin mengajakku berlibur ke bali chullie , bolehkah?" kyuhyun meminta izin pada heechul. "boleh boleh saja asal jangan lama ne?" kyuhyun mengangguk sambil menjauhkan poni yang menutupi sebagian mata heechul. "bagaimana kalau kau telpon yang lain untuk makan siang di sini?" usul heechul mengingat kekasihnya yang lain. "baiklah akan ku sms mereka."

_**To : kuda hyung , fishyhyung , geng hyung **_

_**Hyungdeul , datanglah ke café , uri chullie mengajak kita makan siang , GPL gak pake lama !**_

_**From : evil kyu **_

"sudah?" Tanya heechul. "mereka bilang akan segera ke sini."

.

.

.

"makanan siap." Heechul keluar dari dapur membawa nampan berisi makanan yang akan di suguhkan untuk 8 orang itu. Heechul di bantu leeteuk yang bekerja sebagai manager di café tersebut dan ikut duduk di antara mereka berdelapan. Kebetulan juga ada yunho di sana. "chullie jangan terlalu capek , setelah ini segeralah pulang dan istirahat." Tegas hangeng yang melihat heechul membawa banyak makanan itu. "ini gak seberapa kok hannie." Sahut heechul

"chullie gak boleh bandel." Ucap siwon. "tapi .." perkataan heechul terpotong oleh donghae "gak ada tapi-tapian." Heechul hanya mendengus kesal. Cafenya sengaja ia kosongkan agar mereka bisa makan dengan tenang(?)

.

Acara makan pun selesai dengan hikmat (?) *abaikan*

"chullie.." siwon buka suara. "iya?" sahut heechul "minggu depan aku akan ada pertemuan di luar negeri." Ucap siwon. "wah aku juga ada pemotretan di jepang." Lanjut donghae. "aku juga ada tugas ke cina." Tambah hangeng. "aku ke bali .." mereka berempat saling berpandangan dan pandangannya beralih pada heechul yang sedang tertunduk. "heechul-ah.." leeteuk mengusap pundak heechul. "kalau kalian pergi aku sama siapa?" lirih heechul tiba-tiba raut wajahnya berubah sedih.

"leeteuk hyung?" usul kyuhyun lalu menunjuk leeteuk. "lalu siapa yang menjaga café?" sahut leeteuk. Kyuhyun mendecik.

"bagaimana dengan kibum?" usul siwon lalu memandang kea rah changmin. "masalahnya … kibum sedang di amerika hyung.." sahut changmin. "hah.."

"kan ada bibi park." Ucap hangeng.

"aku tidak mau ! tetap saja aku taka da teman heuh .." heechul mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"bagaimana dengan jaejoong hyung?" donghae mengalihkan pandangannya pada yunho. "boojae?" Tanya yunho. "bukannya jaejoong juga sendirian di rumah ?" Tanya donghae. "benar juga hae , mau dengan jaejoong?"

"jaejoong?" semangat heechul tiba-tiba muncul mendengar kata mengagguk semangat menjawab pertanyaan yunho tadi. Bagaimana tidak , jaejoong adalah sahabatnya sejak kecil tempatnya berbagi kisah suka maupun duka (?). "bakal seru kalo mereka di satukan." Ucap kyuhyun.

.

.

.

"jinjja? Dua minggu bersama heechul hyung? Asikk !" seru jaejoong setelah mendengar cerita yunho tentang heechul yang di tinggal para kekasihnya tugas dan liburan ke luar negeri karna jaejoong juga akan begitu maka lebih menyenangkan kalau dia bisa di titipkan dengan heechul.

"sepertinya kau bahagia sekali boo?"

"tentu karna kami akan menyusun rencana apa saja yang akan kami lakukan (?)" *kaya spongebob aja #di gampar jaeppa*

"baiklah terserah kau saja boo , tapi ingat , jaga diri ne? kalian berdua sedang hamil." Ya , jaejoong juga sedang mengandung. Sebulan lebih dulu dari heechul.

"arraseo yunnie .. aku akan jaga uri baby dan diriku tentunya." Seru jaejoong

"bagus , jangan macam-macam ne?"

"yee yunniee…"

.

.

.

T

B

C

.

.

.

Penambahan main cast :

_**Kim Jae Joong atau Jung Jae Joong **_

_**Istri dari jung yunho, namja yang tak kalah cantiknya dari heechul. Juga sedang mengandung sama seperti heechul. Sahabat heechul sejak kecil. Berhati lembut dan keibuan. Sangat suka sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan gajah (?) bertugas untuk menemani heechul selama kekasih-kekasih heechul pergi. **_

**Oke makasih semuanya yang udah review + follow , dan sider terimakasih udah baca ne lady hargain. **

**Maaf kali ini gak bisa update kilat soalnya ada gangguan teknis #plak maksudnya lady sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan lady ;A; belum lagi ngurusin anak DC *curcol **

**Okesip lanjut ikutin kisahnya neeeee :3 **

**_Lady ChulHee_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heechul's Pregnancy**

**Yaoi/Mpreg**

**T-M**

**Main cast : **

**Heechul**

**Hangeng **

**Siwon **

**Kyuhyun **

**Donghae **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hueee akhirnya lady bisa update juga neee ;A; **

**Udah brapa lama gak update ? miannn lady lagi sibuk … tahun ini tahun terakhir lady sekolah (?) lagi sibuk-sibuk bimbel persiapan UN *curcol **

**Okee tanpa banyak bacot lagi cek it dot! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**^^ EPISODE 4 ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di depan sebuah layar tv berukuran besar yang menempel di dinding ada dua namja cantik yang sedang duduk di sofa elegan dengan perutnya yang besar sedang meluruskan kakinya ke arah depan.

"joongie.."

"ne chul hyung?" jaejoong sibuk mengganti-ganti channel tv yang menurutnya tidak ada yang bagus. Wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi bosan. Lebih tepatnya BETE.

"kita shopping yok.." ajak heechul.

"bukan kah kita di larang pergi?" para kekasih mereka melarang mereka pergi ke luar rumah karna alasan kalau mereka kenapa-kenapa tidak ada bisa menolong. Sungguh itu hal yang paling membosankan bagi mereka berdua. "hah…" heechul menyandarkan tengkuknya di bagian tangan sofa.

" bagai mana kalau kita pergi diam-diam?" tiba-tiba heechul menyerukan ide gilanya. Jaejoong menoleh kea rah heechul dengan senyum sumringah lalu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi bête lagi. "pelayannya siwon pasti akan mencegat kita."

"ck kau benar.." heechul mengelus-elus dagunya. "aku ada ide lagi !" heechul meraih handphone yang tak jauh darinya. Dan mulai menyentuh angka angka yang ada di layar touch screen smartphonenya. Lalu menempelkan benda persegi panjang berlambang apel itu ke telinganya.

"yoboseyo…"

"…."

"gunhee-ya bisakah kau membantuku?"

"…."

"kau akan tau akibatnya jika menolak"

"…."

"bantu aku kabur dari rumah."

"…"

"yak ! bukan kabur seperti itu bodoh ! maksudku bawa aku kluar dan antarkan aku ke mall!"

"…."

"mereka sedang taka da di rumah."

"…"

"aku jamin taka da masalah! Baiklah ku tunggu GPL YA?!"

PIIP

Jaejoong hanya termenung melihat hyungnya berbicara pada siapa di telpon. Seperti seorang nyonya besar yang sedang memerintahkan sesuatu pada supir setianya. "hyung minta bantuan pada siapa?"

"gunhee, ayo kita bersiap sebentar lagi gunhee akan datang."

.

.

.

"kau yakin aku tak akan knapa-knapa jika membawa kabur dua 'ibu hamil'?" gunhee menolehkan wajahnya dan menghadap heechul. "percaya padaku, sekarang bawa kami ke pusat perbelanjaan." Perintah Heechul bersemangat. Sedangkan jaejoong sedang asik memelukki bantal gajah yang ada di dalam mobil gunhee. Hah.. (?)

.

.

Selama di perjalanan mereka bertiga sibuk mengobrol satu sama lain. Terkadang di selingi dengan tawa karna perkataan atau tindakkan konyol heechul. Tak terasa akhirnya mereka sampai ke tempat tujuan.

Heechul dan jaejoong bersemangat turun dari mobil yang mereka tumpangi sampai lupa pada orang yang di jadikan mereka 'supir' tadi.

"yak tunggu aku !" gunhee setengah berteriak.

Dengan mata yang berbinar dan perasaan bahagia karna hobi mereka tersalurkan(?) jaejoong dan heechul makin terlihat sosok ibu-ibunya dengan kecerewetan mereka saat menawar harga dan memilih barang. Terkadang mereka juga seperti abg labil (?) galau tentang memilih barang. Mau lihat? Kajja (?)

"chullie hyung, menurutmu bagus yang ini atau yang ini?" jaejoong memperlihatkan dua pasang sepatu bayi berwarna biru dan ungu. Heechul tampak berpikir.

"yang biru?" tunjuk heechul.

"yang biru ne?" jaejoong menegok sepatu yang berwarna biru.

"eh tapi yang ungu tak kalah bagusnya kok!"

"jinjja? Tapi aku suka dua-duanya !" kali ini jaejoong juga menegok sepatu yang berwarna ungu.

Gunhee yang merasa risih karna kelabilan dua uke yang ada di sampingnya ini pun mencoba menghentikan debat 'penting' mereka. "knapa tak kau beli dua-duanya?"

"ide bagus !" seru keduanya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong sudah selesai memilih barang dan berjalan menuju kasir. Sedangkan heechul masih sibuk dalam dunia memilih barangnya. "sepertinya banyak sekali perlengkapan bayi yang kau beli?" Tanya gunhee melihat barang belanjaan heechul yang tak bisa di bilang sedikit.

"dokter bilang bayiku kembar makanya aku membeli banyak." Ucap heechul. Gunhee mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mengerti. "baiklah, sudah selesai." Heechul pun beranjak ke kasir.

.

.

"hyung, mana barang-barang mu?" Tanya jaejoong sambil menenteng belanjaannya. "aku memakai jasa pengiriman ke rumah." Ucap heechul sambil mendudukkan dirinya ke sebuah bangku panjang. Di susul jaejoong juga mendudukkan dirinya ke bangku tersebut.

Heechul mengusap perut besarnya. "hmm bukankah usia kehamilan kita tidak beda jauh, knapa perut hyung lebih besar?" jaejoong ikut mengusap perutnya. "molla .. mungkin karna bayiku kembar." Sahut heechul. "aku jadi ingin bayiku kembar juga seperti hyung, pasti menyenangkan." Jaejoong mulai membayangkan bagaimana rasanya jika bayi mereka lahir kembar. "menurutku tidak terlalu menyenangkan." Sahut heechul yang membayangkan dirinya akan di tarik-tarik oleh anak kembarnya. Cukup ia di tarik-tarik oleh keempat semenya jangan lagi anaknya. Heechul menggeleng cepat.

"ini untuk kalian." Gunhee menyodorkan 2 botol air mineral kepada dua ibu hamil tersebut. "tumben kau baik." Celetus heechul. "aku memang selalu baik, camkan itu." Sahut gunhee. Jaejoong hanya terkekeh ringan dan meminum air dalam kemasan botol itu.

Drrrttt drrrrttt

Ada sebuah pesan masuk di handphone heechul.

_**From : Simba ^w^**_

_**Heechullie~ kau sedang apa? Aku merindukan wangi rambutmu kkkk~ tidak hanya wangimu, dirimu juga ku rindukan.**_

_**Chullie~ ingat ne jangan berjalan terlalu lama, jangan makan makanan sembarangan, jangan mengangkat beban berat dan jangan lupa minum vitamin mu oke? Kalau rapat sudah selesai aku akan menelpon mu **_

_**Ppai~ cindy ;* **_

Heechul tersenyum simpul membaca pesan dari siwon. "aku ini hamil bukan orang yang kena penyakit keras." Gumam heechul. Belum sempat ia membalas pesan dari siwon. Ada 3 pesan lain yang masuk ke handphone heechul. Heechul membuka satu-satu pesan tersebut.

_**From: chinese prince 3**_

_**Princess, aku merindukan mu. **_

_**Jaga kesehatan mu ne jangan lupa minum vitamin dan susu kehamilan mu. **_

_**Setelah urusan ku selesai aku akan pulang lebih awal nanti. Baiklah nanti aku akan menelpon mu oke? **_

_**From: pervert fish*^^***_

_**Hallo duyung cantikku, bagaimana keadaan mu? Jangan terlalu capek ne kasian uri baby. **_

_**Aku sangat merindukan mu ! aku janji setelah pemotretan ini selesai aku akan segera pulang dan memeluk mu ! kau tau ? Osaka memang indah tapi tak seindah dirimu kkkkk ya sudah nanti malam aku akan menelpon mu semoga tidak sibuk ^0^ **_

_**From : nappeun EVIL (: **_

_**Heechul-ah , aku kangen ! bali sangat indah kapan-kapan aku akan mengajakmu kesini bersama uri baby tentunya hahaha**_

_**Jangan kesehatan mu selama aku tak ada ne? jangan macam-macam. Jangan menyentuh koleksi game atau pun computer ku ne? boleh meminjamnya asal jangan sampa meledak lagi. Oke jangan lupa minum vitamin mu ! **_

Heechul tersenyum lebar saat membaca pesan tersebut satu persatu. Isinya hamper semua sama. 'mengingatkan'nya agar menjaga kesehatan. Heechul pun membalas pesan tersebut sekaligus.

_**TO : Simba, Chinese Prince, Pervert Fish, Nappeun EVIL.**_

_**Hahaha aku juga merindukan kalian. Tentu aku akan menjaga kesehatanku dan tidak lupa meminum vitaminku. **_

_**Yang harus menjaga kesehatan itu kalian! Jangan terlalu banyak bekerja kecuali kyu ! hahaha baiklah ku tunggu telp dari kalian ^^**_

_**From: heenim **_

"mau pulang sekrang?" celetuk gunhee. "okey kita pulang sekarang." Sahut heechul.

.

.

.

Malam itu heechul sibuk mengangkat telpon dari para kekasihnya. Ia duduk di balkon kamarnya yang menghadap kolam renang. Ia takut mengganggu jaejoong yang sudah tidur lelap di ranjangnya.

Kini dia sedang mengangkat telp dari kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terus-terus saja berucap ingin membawa heechul ke bali. Heechul hanya geleng-geleng mendengar ocehan kyuhyun yang menurutnya sangat bocah itu.

"hoamm kyu, aku mau tidur.. ku tutup dulu ne telpnya?"

"_**arraseo, istirahatlah sampaikan salamku pada jae hyung ne chullie, jaljayo~ semoga mimpi indah.." **_

"bisa aku minta sesuatu?"

"_**apa chullie?"**_

"nyanyikan aku sebuah lagu~"

"_**baiklah.. ehem." **_ Kyuhyun sedikit berdehem dan mulai mengeluarkan suara emasnya. Kyuhyun menyanyikan lagu anak-anak yang berjudul puff the magic dragon. Terdengar suara hembusan nafas teratur dari seberang telp kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menghentikan nyanyiannya dia yakin heechul sudah tertidur lelap.

"_**jaljayo.." **_bisik kyuhyun lalu menutup telpon.

.

.

.

Heechul mengucek-ucek matanya dan menguap lebar lalu merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang kaku selama berada di alam mimpi. Indra penciumannya menangkap bau wangi masakan. Di sampingnya jaejoong sudah tidak ada. Dia yakin jaejoong sedang memasak.

Heechul turun ke dapur dengan menggunakan pakaian piyama pinknya dan perutnya yang menonjol. Heechul mengusap perutnya pelan lalu duduk di salah satu kursi meja makan. Sedangkan jaejoong sibuk menata makanan di atas meja makan.

"eh hyung? Sudah bangun? Mian aku menggunakan dapur mu."

"gwechana gunakkan saja." Heechul tersenyum. lalu meminum susu hamil yang ada di atas meja makan. "ehm.. kau hebat ne benar-benar seorang istri idaman, pintar memasak, merapikan rumah, pokoknya masalah rumah tangga kau semua bisa , yunho benar-benar beruntung mendapatkan istri seperti mu." Heechul memuji jaejoong karna jaejoong yang serba bisa, sedangkan dirinya hanya bisa makan, tidur, belanja? Mungkin. "kapan-kapan kau harus mengajariku memasak." Tambahnya lagi.

"hyung kau berlebihan hahaha" canda jaejoong. "oh iya hyung.. katanya yunho dan donghae akan pulang besok."

"jinjja?" Tanya heechul. "donghae tidak memberitahu mu hyung?" jaejoong berbalik bertanya. "dan mereka bilang tuan kim akan datang hari ini" tambah jaejoong lagi. Heechul hamper saja menyemburkan makanan yang di suapnya. Mendengar jaejoong menyebutkan 'tuan kim' – ayahnya. "mwo? Appa?!" jaejooong hanya terdiam melihat reaksi heechul.

.

.

.

_Incheon internasional Airport.._

Lelaki paruh baya dengan penampilan yang bisa di bilang. 'orang tua gawl' (?) mulai dari kaki memakai sneakers hitam putih dengan lambing centang, celana jeans, dan kaos putih yang di lapis jaket kulit hitam. Benar-benar…

Ia berjalan menggeret kopernya dan menggendong ranselnya. Sebentar ia melirik layar handphonenya yang terpampang foto mendiang istrinya dan putra semata wayangnya saat kecil. "surprise chulllie. I'm home." Ia tersenyum dan membayangkan wajah putra kesayangnnya sekarang.

.

.

.

**T **

**B**

**C **

.

.

.

Hoams , maaaf nee updatenya lama *bow* lady lagi stress pake banget nih.

Jadi thx to : **READERS SETIA , FOLLOWERS, REVIEWERS, DAN SIDER.** Sekian. Wassalam.

Maaf juga kalau agak garing , ilham yang datang lagi sedikit.


	6. Chapter 6 : chap 5

Cuaca musim panas kota seoul mulai membuat pria paruh baya yang sedang duduk di koridor bandara tersebut mulai gerah menunggu taxi yang di sewanya tak kunjung menjemputnya. Di tambah lagi bahwa ada berita yang mengatakan anaknya tinggal di rumah pemilik choi group. Ekspresi tuan kim benar-benar tak bisa di gambarkan saat ini. beberapa lama kemudian datang sebuah sedan hitam di hadapannya dan seseorang keluar dari mobil tersebut untuk membukakan pintu untuknya. Orang itu menunggu perintah dari tuan kim. "bawa aku ke rumah presdir choi group."

**Heechul's Pregnancy**

**Yaoi/Mpreg**

**T-M**

**Main cast : **

**Heechul**

**Hangeng **

**Siwon **

**Kyuhyun **

**Donghae **

.

.

.

Dua namja cantik dengan mood yang berbeda tengah duduk di ruang keluarga mansion yang mereka tempati sekarang. Yang satu sedang senyum-senyum sendiri sambil mengutak-atik smartphonenya. Yang satu terlihat gelisah dan panic setelah mendapat telpon dari sang appa entah dari mana sang appa tau nomor handphonenya. Dan mengatakan bahwa ia sudah mngetahui segalanya. Dan meminta penjelasan dari heechul. "eotheokke?"

Jaejoong menoleh kea rah heechul. "hyung sudah memberi tau siwon, hanhyung , donghae , dan kyu?" heechul mengangguk. "apa yang mereka katakan?" Tanya jaejoong lagi. "mereka akan pulang hari ini juga." Sahut heechul.

'

"mereka berani juga ne, atau mereka belum tau siapa yang mereka hadapi? Yang mereka hadapi itu ayahnya singa." Ucap jaejoong polos. Heechul menatap selidik jaejoong. "jadi maksudmu aku singanya?"

"bukan begitu hyung."

"jadi bagaimana?"

"entahlah aku tak tau(?)"

"ck -,-"

.

.

.

_**Las Vegas.. **_

siwon terlihat sangat gelisah sejak heechul menelponnya tadi. Apalagi di tambah nada bicara heechul yang sangat panic. Ia juga ikut panic. "siapkan aku tiket pulang ke korea sekarang." Perintah siwon pada tiffany. "tapi sajangnim tiketnya hanya tersisa satu dan 1 setengah jam lagi akan berangkat."

"kalau begitu berikan padaku." Tanpa babibu lagi siwon langsung bergegas hanya membawa diri kluar dari kantor tempat ia rapat tadi dan langsung menyetop taxi yang melintas. Dan menuju bandara.

_**Beijing.. **_

Hangeng yang memang sudah di jadwalkan pulang besok terpaksa pulang hari ini karna telepon dari heechul tadi. Tuan kim datang. Hangeng tau siapa tuan kim. Dan nada bicara heechul terdengar panic di telinga hangeng pun memutuskan untuk pulang hari ini. hangeng bergegas check out dari hotel dan menyetop taxi menuju bandara.

Tak lama kemudian taxi yang di tumpangi hangeng tiba-tiba terjebak macet. "maaf, apa yang terjadi skrg?" bicara hangeng dalam bahasa aslinya. "mereka bilang ada kecelakaan di depan." Sahut supir taxi.

Bunyi kelakson pun meramaikan jalaan yang terpenuhi oleh banyaknya kendaraan yang terjebak macet yang di sebabkan oleh kecelakaan tersebut. hangeng melirik jam tangan miliknya satu jam lagi pesawat akan berangkat. "sial." Umpat hangeng. Hangeng lalu meraih ransel yang di bawanya dan kluar dari taxi tersebut. dan berlari kencang menerobos keramaian di kota Beijing.

_**Bali.. **_

"cepat kau selesaikan makanmu itu pesawat kita setengah jam lagi !" omel kyuhyun pada changmin yang sedang asik melahap makanan yang ada di restaurant di ngurah rai airport. "thabarhh(sabar)." Sahut changmin yang di dalam mulutnya masih tersumpal banyak makanan.

"aish jinjja." Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia gelisah memikirkan heechul. Heechul tadi menelponnya dan mengatakan bahwa tuan kim-ayah heechul- datang. Kyuhyun tau siapa yang datang. Kalau kata kyuhyun sih 'ayahnya setan' (?) bahkan setannya sendiripun takut dengan ayahnya.

Changmin meneguk habis air yang ada di gelasnya. "Baiklah ayo" changmin berdiri di ikuti oleh kyuhyun. "tunggu dulu." Tiba-tiba changmin berhenti. "apa lagi bodoh?"

"knapa kita terburu-buru?"

"karna pesawat kita akan terbang 15 menit lagi !" kyuhyun sukses menjitak kepala changmin dengan penuh 'kasih sayang' "arh ! sakit!"

_**Seoul..**_

"hae gawat ! jae bilang tuan kim sudah sampai di rumah siwon!" ucap yunho setelah membaca pesan singkat dari istri tercintanya. "mwo?! Tapi tunggu dulu.. pesawat dari Beijing, las vegas , dan bali sudah landing." Donghae membaca layar jadwal yang tertera di bandara gimpo. "kalau begitu tunggu mereka lalu kita sama-sama ke rumah siwon."

"donghae/ikan hyung." Teriak tiga orang namja yang kluar dari pintu kedatangan yang melihat donghae ada di didpan pintu kedatangan. "nah itu mereka." Tunjuk yunho. Donghae menghampiri ketiga namja tersebut dan mulai menanyakan soal tuan kim.

"bagaimana kalau kita di cincang?!" heboh kyuhyun. "aku rasa tidak mungkin." Sahut hangeng. "baiklah kita serahkan saja pada tuhan semoga tuhan memberkati kita." Kalian pasti tau yang ngomong itu siapa(?) "amen" sahut tiga orang lainnya.

.

.

.

1 hening..

2 hening..

3 hening..

4 hening..

5 …

"ini kopinya tuan , silahkan." Ujar seorang maid yang di tugaskan heechul untuk membuatkan kopi untuk tuan kim. "a-ahjjushi silahkan di minum." Jaejoong memecah keheningan. Tetap tuan kim pada posisi awalnya berdiri di hadapan jendela transparan yang menghadap taman bunga yang ada di belakang mansion itu. Heechul duduk tertunduk sambil mengusap-usap perutnya. Beberapa lama kemudian terdengar bebebrapa suara derup kaki sedang berjalan menuju ruang belakang.

"ekhm.." dehem seseorang. Heechul yang merasa mengenal suara deheman orang itu segera menoleh. "kalian.." gumamnya. Tuan kim dan jaejoong yang juga mendengar deheman itu segera menoleh ke sumber suara. Jaejoong segera berdiri dan menarik yunho dan changmin menjauh dari mereka. Mereka berempat mendekat dan duduk di kursi yang berada dekat dengan heechul dan tuan kim. Hangeng yang berada di samping kanan heechul mengusap-usap tangan heechul lembut untuk menenangkannya.

"jadi.. siapa di antara kalian ayah dari bayi itu?" Tanya tuan kim to the point sambil menatap tajam satu persatu calon menantunya itu. "kami belum tau.." jawab siwon mewakili. "knapa bisa belum tau? Kalian sengaja mempermalukan aku hah? Anakku hamil di luar nikah lebih parahnya lagi ada 4 namja gila yang menghamilinya!."

"appa..!"

"kau diam heechul!" heechul kembali menunduk. "setelah bayi itu lahir dan siapa ayahnya aku tidak peduli , heechul akan ku bawa beserta cucuku , sejak awal aku memang tidak suka dengan kalian karna memandang heechul aku beri kalian kesempatan sekarang apa yang kalian perbuat? Kau juga heechul , sudah hamil tua seperti ini kau tidak pernah sama sekali menghubungi appa mu ini kau anggap apa appa mu ini hah?" hangeng menggenggam erat tangan heechul yang gemetaran. "tunggu dulu , tuan tidak bisa seenaknya memutuskan sebelah pihak seperti itu bagaimana pun juga yang di kandung heechul itu pasti anak kami , anda tidak bisa memisahkan kami begitu saja." Sela donghae. "aku ayahnya! Jadi aku berhak memutuskan kau jangan ikut campur!."

"kami suaminya jadi kami juga berhak untuk ikut campur!" tegas hangeng. "sejak kapan kalian menjadi suaminya? Katakan saja sampai kapan pun aku tidak akan merestui kalian sebagai menantuku."

"bagaimana kalau ternyata anak yang di kandung heechul itu memang benar-benar anak kami berempat?" sela kyuhyun. "bagaimanapun juga seorang anak pasti membutuhkan seorang ayah , kami tak mau di anggap sebagai ayah tak bertanggung jawab." Tambah siwon. "kalian benar-benar…" belum sempat tuan kim membalas debatan tiba-tiba heechul berteriak kesakitan. "arhh ! ku mohon hentikkan !.. kumohon.." pinta heechul sambil memegangi perut besarnya. Kyuhyun melihat genangan air bercampur darah yang keluar dari sela-sela kaki heechul. "telpon Ambulance !" pekik kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Hari ini hari yang penuh dengan kegelisahan yang melanda ke empat kekasih heechul. Mulai dari pulang menuju korea, perdebatan dengan appanya heechul, dan sekarang sesuatu terjadi dengan heechul. Heechul mengeluarkan tanda-tanda akan segera melahirkan lalu heechul akan di operasi Caesar. Lima pria dewasa sedang duduk di depan ruang operasi. Siwon yang berkomat kamit membaca doa. Hangeng yang dari tadi terus mondar mandir di depan ruang operasi dan donghae kyuhyun yang tidak mendapatkan posisi yang nyaman. Tuan kim? Tentu saja ia gelisah dan terus mengumpat.

1 jam..

2 jam..

3 jam..

Lampu ruang operasi pun padam. Seseorang memakai baju operasi berwarna hijau klaur dari ruangan tersebut. "siapa suami dari kim heechul?" Tanya dokter tersebut. "Aku!" seru mereka ber empat. "i-ini serius?" dokter tersebut kebingungan. Keempatnya mengagguk pasti. "kalau begitu kalian memiliki empat bayi-bayi yang lucu semua lahir dengan selamat."

"apa? Empat?"

"kembar empat?"

"e-empat?"

"jinjja…" mereka saling bertatap bingung. "dan bagaimana keadaan anakku? Aku ayah kim heechul."

"kim heechul akan segera di pindahkan ke kamar inap tuan kim , ah iya jika kalian mau melihat bayinya , bayinya sudah kami pindahkan ke ruang bayi." Jelas dokter tersebut.

.

.

.

_**Ruang bayi..**_

Ruangan bernuansa biru muda dan sangat lembut ini sangat menangkan. Di sana hanya terdapat 4 bayi baru lahir 3 berjenis kelamin laki-laki dan 1 berjenis kelamin perempuan. Di hadapan bayi-bayi tersebut ada 4 pria yang bisa di bilang merekalah ayah bayi-bayi itu.

"menurut kalian yang mana bayi kita masing-masing?" Tanya siwon memperhatikan bayi-bayi tersebut.

"heumm sepertinya bayi yang pertama ini bayinya han hyung." Ujar kyuhyun.

"wae?" "liat saja matanya… matanya tenggelam." Tambah kyuhyun. "aku setuju dengan mu." Timpal donghae. "dia cantik , sekilas mirip dengan heechul apakah ini yang yeoja?"Tanya hangeng. "di keterangannya dia namja hyung."

"dan yang kedua ini sepertinya anaknya siwon." Ucap donghae. "alisnya pasti?" tebak hangeng. Kyuhyun menengok ke box bayi yang kedua. "whoa little choi.. alisnya hahaha." "ssttss jangan ribut ini rumah sakit!" tegur seorang suster. Kyuhyun membungkuk sedikit untuk minta maaf. "sepertinya kalian benar, bayi ini mirip denganku kkk." Ujar siwon.

"yang ini? benar ini yeoja?" Tanya siwon memastikan setelah membaca keterangan di box bayi itu. "tampan dan wajahnya mirip si nemo." Tambah kyuhyun. "yah… padahal aku berharap punya anak laki-laki.." donghae memasang ekspresi sedih yang dibuat-buat. "syukurilah apa yang di berikan tuhan padamu." Siwon memulai ceramahnya (?)

"aigoo yang ini sangat manis… wajahnya damai." Puji hangeng melihat bayi yang terakhir. "aku tidak yakin ini anaknya kyu, wajahnya angle.." tambah siwon. "aigoo biar sini aku gendong." Donghae mengangkat bayi keempat dengan hati-hati lalu menggendongnya. "aigoo lucunya.. aku makin tak percaya ini anak si magnae." Asik-asik menggendong bayi tersebut tiba-tiba donghae merasakan tangan dan bajunya basah. "apa ini? aigooo kau mengompoli paman donghae!" seru donghae. Ktawa kyuhyun pecah lalu mengambil alih bayi dan menggendongnya. "itu baru little cho, popo dulu baru ganti popok ne muach." Kyuhyun mengecup pipi bayi yang baru saja mengencingi donghae. "hish anak setan -_-." Padahal tadi donghae baru saja bilang bayi itu berwajah malaikat , sekarang ? ck ck ck buah jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya.

.

.

.

Heechul duduk menyandar di ranjang rumah sakit. Di sampingnya ada sang appa yang menemani. "appa jadi ingat hari kelahiran mu , umma mu juga di tempatkan di kamar ini." tuan kim buka suara. "jinjja?" Tanya heechul. "ne , waktu umma mu di ruang bersalin appa tidak mendampinginya , itu karena macet di kota yang buat appa gak sempat menemani umma mu, ketika appa sampai di rumah sakit, 31 tahun yang lalu ada seorang wanita cantik duduk di sini.. menggendong seoang bayi cantik mengusap lembut bayi tersebut sambil tersenyum." tuan kim mengusap ranjang rumah sakit. Matanya berkaca-kaca bila mengingat mendiang istrinya. "saat ku Tanya 'mau kau beri nama siapa bayi cantik ini?' dia menjawab 'hey dia namja! , hmm.. bagaimana kalau heechul?' saat itu aku baru sadar kalau ternyata anakku namja dan menurutku nama heechul tidak buruk juga hahaha.." tuan kim menggenggam tangan heechul.

"appa.." heechul mengusap tangan tuan kim. "sekarang .. bayi itu sudah memiliki bayi, appa ikut bahagia , selamat." Heechul mendekap tuan kim. "gomapta appa.. saranghae."

"ekhem .. permisi." Intrupsi seseorang menghentikan momen ayah dan anak tersebut. "bukannya aku mengganggu , tapi bayiku butuh ibunya." Ucap donghae dan seorang bayi di gendongannya. Heechul tersenyum melihat bayi yang ada di gendongan donghae. "bukannya bayi ku kembar?" Tanya heechul karna hanya melihat donghae dan hanya menggendong satu bayi. Donghae tersenyum simpul lalu menengok kea rah pintu. "hey ayo masuk!"

Siwon dan hangeng masuk sambil menggendong masing-masing bayi mereka. Heechul menutup mulut tak percaya. "kembar 3?" kyuhyun menyusul masuk dan semua mengelilingi heechul. "empat." Sahut kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. heechul memperhatikkan satu-satu bayi tersebut. "kami sudah mempersiapkan nama." Ucap hangeng. "jinjja? mau di beri nama siapa?" heechul bertanya pada empat pria yang sedang menggendong bayi.

"Tan Taemin."

"Choi Minho."

"Lee Amber."

"dan Cho Sehun."

"oh iya satu lagi, ….. mau kah kau menikah dengan kami?" heechul diam seribu kata. Ia menatap sang appa penuh harap. Tuan kim akhirnya mengangguk tanda setuju. "iya , aku mau."jawab heechul pasti. Pancaran kebahagiaan kluar dari wajah-wajah orang yang ada di ruangan tersebut. aku tidak tau ini bisa jadi akhir yang bahagia atau tidak (?) yang pasti mereka akan jadi kluarga bahagia. Selamanya~ sampai maut atau author yang memisahkan.

.

.

.

**END OR TBC? **

.

.

.

**Hola hola , end ya? Gaje ya? Haduh mian deh klau gitu soalnya ilham yang datang sedang sedikit. Jadi agak gaje gaje gitu. Mian ya kalau kurang seru. Lady sedih yang ngeriview menipis setipis charm body fit /apa ini **

**Rencananya mau bikin epilog –w—kisi-kisinya nih : epilognya tentang kehidupan chul and his husbands and their children /lady sok sok English/ lady jamin lady buat seru deh dalam bentuk ONESHOOTTTHHHHHH *muncrat* (?) **

**Oke sekian ngebacotnya , mohon maaf kalau kependekkan , ntar kalo panjang kalian bosen bacanya , lady yakin salah satu kalian pasti pernah bete sama FF yang panjangnya satu Juz tapi gak end end (?) *pengalaman* dan mian juga karna updatenya kelamaan dan pada saat yang tak tepat , sekian dan terimakasih **

**Special Thanks To **

**: **

**pembaca setia sejati yang lagi sama-sama sibuk ;* *lirik someone/eh***

**Pembaca setia di FFN **

**Followers **

**Favorite **

**Manusia yang sudah ngeriview ;* **

**SIDER ! 1-4-3 dah! **

**_ Lady ChulHee_ **


End file.
